Muffin Brooklyns finest
by kaylamuffin
Summary: muffin is searching for a new life outside of Manhattan. is Brooklyn really the place for that? especially since she has to deal with spot conlon.
1. introduction

I sat there on the edge of the Brooklyn bridge thinking.

_What am I even DOING here? I need to man the fuck up and MOVE ON._

Why was I even worried? He was just a boy….who I loved.

NO! not anymore. He obviously loves _Alice_ now.

Ugh that name…it burned to think it.

"_I really do love you muffin. I was just a little drunk is all. You know us Manhattan boys!"_

Well I was pretty damn sick of these Manhattan boys, and the Manhattan people and the Manhattan friends and the Manhattan parents.

_So I left. Big deal. Im better off somewhere else._

All I did was walk. In all directions. I ended up in Harlem at one point. I had roamed all over Delancey somehow I went opposite ways and crossed into new jersey. I guess when you walk for 4 days strait you end up everywhere but nowhere. Everywhere I landed just wasn't right.

_Im so hungry. Zoom in on my empty pocket. Problem solved. I just wont eat. Like I haven't been eating. _

I tried to get up and walk the hunger away. I would explore Brooklyn till I dropped. Only problem was that it was early morning. No sleep possible.

Those stupid Newsies were everywhere.

"**EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! BOAT SUNKEN AT THE HARBOR! LIVES AT STAKE! READ ALL ABOUT IT! RIGHT HERE RIGHT HERE!"**

"**GET YOUR PAPES! C'MONE KNAOW ALL THERE IS TO KNOW NEW YORK!"**

**Multiple voices booming everywhere. It was way to much I had to sit back down. But my stubborn legs kept walking until I stopped at a stoop and everything just went black.**


	2. Chapter 1

Multiple voices booming everywhere. It was way to much I had to sit back down. But my stubborn legs kept walking until I stopped at a stoop and everything just went black.

I awoke laying on a hard surface with my bag under my head. Voices bouncing around my head.

"I don't always get THIS lucky." a voice said

All the voices arose with shouts and cries.

"hey spot wadaya ganna do with 'er?"

"yea spot can we keep 'er?"

Laughter burst from all around.

"no. you boys don't need no distractions. As soon as she comes to her senses she leaves."

My eyes snapped open to a chaotic scene. 50 fuzzy faces surrounded my face all bobbing and falling over each other. There was only one face is particular that was clear. He was handsome. With cold blue grey eyes and a thin smirk on his face.

"atta girl. Now get the hell out"

"tell 'er spot!" a short boy said.

He pointed a thumb behind his head.

"you deaf girlie? I don't need you in my kitchen no longer. Get your stuff and leave. We got papes to sell!'

I sat up on the table looking around.

"got UP! Or my buddy muscle here will get you up for me."

A tall boy about 16 with large muscles rolling off his arms and acros his bare chest looked surprised for a second then smiled.

"it would be my pleasure".

He walked towards me and tried to pick me up.

"I can get up on my own thank you. Just give me a damn minute."

My head started to pound.

_Here comes a major headache._

"fine" spot said.

"everybody go out there and get started. Ill deal with her"

All the boys hurried to leave and soon it was just me and spot standing alone in the deserted room.

"you mind telling me where I am?"

"my boys found you on the stoop this morning. This here Is the Brooklyn newsie lodge house/. Im spot Conlon I own this here city"

"well mister conlon…um...what's it take to be your newsie?"

A smirk spread acros his face as spot tried to surpress a laugh.

"you, a newsie? Girls cant be newsies. All you's girls are good for is…sleeping. Hehe if you get what im saying."

"Just let me stay with you guys! I can just as good as these boys!"

"NO!"

Spot turned to go up the stairs.

"when i get back dowm here, you better be gone girlie."

As he shot up the stairs I grabbed a box of cigarettes from the counter and went outside.


	3. Chapter 2

I waited calmly outside in the shadows smoking one of my stolen cigarettes. Spot shot out from the door in a hurry to go buy his papes.

"SPOT!" I called catching up to him. He turned around with a glare. "what do you want?" he said coldly walking faster now. "

let me stay with you guys"

I pulled on his hand making him stop walking. "I could uh...make it worth your while" it wasn't the fist time I had sold sex to a guy. At least this time he would be a decent looking guy. At first he looked as if he was considering my offer.

"I don't want you…in my house. My boys don't need any distractions."

"let me distract _you_!" he started to walk even faster, then before. soon he stopped in front of a large glass window.

"i know im late. 50 papes" he said handing over his coins.

"I could sell papes!"

_Ugh…hadn't thought that one through._

"oh yea? Show me."

Spot handed me 6 papes

"sell ALL of those and you can stay with me and my boys you gatta sell all of 'em"

I nodded while I searched through the paper for a good story.

After finding a good hook I walked up to a group of boys.

There were 10 of them.

"hey fellas! How would you like yo do yourselves a favor and buy these papes."

I winked at one of the uglier ones.

"why should we do that beautiful? id rather you do ME a favor."

they roared with laughter.

"well since your all so handsome youd like to be more attracting right? Well see those girls?" I pointed to a group of girls in a circle giggling in there pretty dresses.

"they like SMART guys. So buy this here pape and show em how smart you are"

After a brief second of lookin at me then at the girls then my papes a smile went across the boys faces. All of them fantasizing about the girls all at once.

"ill take one!"

"me too"

"how much?"

"gimme one"

I had sold all my papes leaving a couple of the boys unsatisfied do to my lack of quantity.

I walked slowly and defiantly over to spot who was busy selling his papes to the same group of girls I had been pointing out to the guys.

"thanks ladies" I heared him say

"your really helping me out." he winked at the blonde one. Her face turning a dark scarlet.

They all walked away wih papes in there hands.

He turned around to meet my eyes.

"well?"

I handed him the money for all 6 papes.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I must say, im impressed girlie._"_

"let me stay with you."

He grunted then looked at me quizzically.

"whats your name?"

"aint got one" maybe it would be better not to have my name out there.

"What do they call ya?"

"no one calls me. well…my ex boyfriend called me muffin"

"alright then cupcake. Lets go sell these papes.

"muffin"

"whatever girlie.


	4. Chapter 3

We sold all of our papes and headed to the harbor where the rest of the newsies waited.

"alright boys pay attention!"

Spot called to all the boys.

"this here is muffin. She's ganna be hanging out with us. But don't worry fellas she aint here free. Shell be carrying the banner with us!"

The boys all looked around nervously

_A girl newsie. I so should have seen this awkward crap coming._

Murmurs arose from the crowd of boys. A large boy yelled something. It was muscles the boy from earlier.

"I don't know boss. She's a GIRL. Can she even use a slingshot? How do we know she's BROOKLYN material?"

More yells followed that.

"where you from?"

Spot asked me looking deep into my eyes completely fearless of the random accusations coming from the crowd. Oblivious to the staring face's.

"it don't matter. Im here now aint I?"

Spot looked at me frustrated.

"answer me damnit. Where you from?"

"spot…im from nowhere ok? It just don't matter im HERE now."

"fine"

_Whoa hadn't seen him giving up that easy._

He looked to the crowd of restless boys.

"you all sold good today. Imma show girlie here where her room is"

_I should have just told him my name._

As if having all the guys watch with raised eyebrows as spot dragged me out of the harbor wasn't bad enough one of the handsome smaller guys smiled at me on our way out .

Once back at the lodging house spot took me up to the top floor and we walked to the end of the hallway in silence.

"my boys don't need NO distractions" he said finally stopping in front of a simple wooden door with the numbers 69 hanging off the front.

"is that suppose to be some sort of stupid joke?" I said pointing at the suggestive numbers.

"look this is all we got for you ok? No one ever sleeps in here on account of it being so close to my room."

Spot opened the door to a small room with a tiny bed in the corner and a table set up in front of a window.

spot scratched his head and adjusted his suspenders. For a second we stood in silence.

"well uh im going to the docks"

Before I could say anything he had left. This left me some time to be with myself and just think for a while. I had a place to stay and a steady job. Spot was kind of annoying in a really cute stubborn way. He seemed like the sort of guy I would want to be around. Not that I even want to be around any guys at the moment.

Thinking about spot made me think about Manhattan. How everybody walked around relaxed and just seemed to be enjoying things. Even the newsies were more laid back. I thought about the one kid with the crutch who talked to me for 20 minutes till I bought 3 of his papes. I thought about the short cute one who said he was seven. He coughed and wheezed until I bought a pape. I didn't even believe his act. I thought about…

"_I love you muffin! I really do! I just…I just needed some space and some time."_

"_so you screw me over by sleeping with ALICE?"_

"_she was nothing to me baby! I promise" he grabbed my arm and tried to kiss my neck. Trying to stop the fight and get on with something I wasn't going to let happen again._

"_don't touch me. don't touch me ever. Again."_

_I guess he didn't like to be told no._

I snapped out of my daydream to the same boy who had smiled at me at the docks standing in my doorway.

He looked me up and down in silence for a while. I was suddenly feeling very conscious of the tight dress I was wearing

"can I help you?" I said after his staring became to much. His eyes were burning me from head to toe. I hated to be looked at like that. Like…he owned me.

"you aint from here. I know you aint. I know every girl in this city. I been with most of 'em."

He looked at me hard once more.

"you DEFINETLY aint from around here." he strolled over to me and looked straight at my eyes.

It wasn't hard to believe he had experience with girls. He had a perfect oval face with big green eyes and lashes that swept his cheeks when he blinked. His head was topped with long straight blond hair that fell over his forehead and almost covered his eyes but you could still see them gleaming . He had an average height but his arms glistened all the right ways. I almost reached out to touch his perfect chest.

He handed me a slingshot.

"you ganna need this if your ganna be working out here in Brooklyn you gatta have the right tools. First off. You need a hat. The heat is horrible out there." he swiped the one off his head and handed it to me.

"I gots more. Second you gatta learn how to use that" he pointed at the slingshot in my hand

"every Brooklyn kid needs to use one. Third you gatta toughen up. I know yous a girlie and all but can you look like a girl and still be able to fight?" he started to come even closer as he fiddled with the strands of fabric on my dress

"oh and uh one more thing. You gatta learn to not get so attracted to us newsies. Were uh...quite _enchanting_." with that he walked back to my door frame.

"oh yea, And the names pockets." he threw my wallet back at me with a wink. A pick pocket.

_I obviously have some adjusting to do._

_----------------------------------------_

_tehe so theres a new chapter. review please ^_^  
_


	5. chapter 4

I sat in my room alone for a while staring out my open window smoking a cigarette. Only about 4 guys stopped by my room to talk and to give me advice. The boys weren't all as bad as spot. two were really nice boys who tried to get me to come out to the docks with them and the other two offered to teach me how to use the slingshot lying on my bed that pockets gave me.

Soon the sun went down and all the newsies were back in there rooms winding down for tomorrow.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't sleep. And when I did I had the dream again.

"_your mine."_

"_no…im not. You don't own me, you never will. Im leaving you. Get over it."_

"_I don't think you understand."_

_The floor beneath my feet turns black and the words 'property' are marked all over my body._

"_your not leaving me."_

_Then the hitting starts._

_And it doesn't stop for hours._

I woke up sweating through my sheets and sat up in the darkness. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded my room.

_No chance of falling asleep now._

I sat down at the tiny table next to my window and lit up another cigarette. I could feel a pattern starting with this.

Just then I heard heavy footsteps plodding down the hallway. I knew barely anyone came this far back on the first floor because spots room was next door. so I waited for them to stop but they never did.

Just then my door flew open and a body fell through the frame and landed on my bed with a thump and a groan. I couldn't see his face.

"wadda ya…wadda ya doin in my room?" the words came out in between ragged breathes.

Even though the voice was strained I knew it was spot.

He was coughing and wheezing and holding his body. I turned on the light and suddenly my own breath was gone. Spot was laying there, his face and arms were covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

"what happened? Were you in a fight or something?" spot looked at me sarcastically and added a small smirk

"im spot conlon, cupcake of COURSE I was in a fight." he continued to breath in short hollow breathes.

"well what did you do?" I watched as he clenched his stomach with a smile.

"I didn't do nothing. The other guy didn't wanna listen. So I had ta make 'em." he laughed and rolled over rubbing the blood off his face onto my sheets.

"well it looks like you got the short end of the straw."

"eh you should see the other guy." we sat in silence for a little while I watched as he tried to hide the pain I knew he was feeling. even as he laid there covered in blood and bruises he was still devastatingly handsome. His red suspenders hanging off his waist and his shirt half open revealing his smooth chest that was also bruised up.

"what are you lookin at?" he said. His voice was laced more with curiosity then anger.

"nothing."

"hehe you got a thing for me cupcake? Yea you do. Come here." spot sat up as he motioned for me to sit down next to him. Maybe it was the inner abused girlfriend in me that got up to go sit with him. Once seated by him he brought his face close to mine. Was it possible that I DID have a thing for him. Maybe I was starting to become more fond of spot. Maybe, just maybe.

"yea…you's gatta thing for me girlie." his blue Grey eyes softened as they bore into mine. Was it possible to be intense and soft at the same time? His face came closer and closer until his lips were right above mine.

Then he kissed me. It was a small peck that wasn't aggressive at all. He pulled away and smirked. I guess when I didn't fight he thought it meant go further. So he kissed me again but this time he pushed his tongue into my mouth. When he pulled away I got up and sat back down at the table in silence.

_Beer_. _his mouth tasted like BEER._

_What was I THINKING? There was no THING between us. The little fucker was drunk._

"What's wrong cupcake? You didn't like it?" he laughed and laid back down. _The sad part? Even though I knew he was drunk and I knew he didn't mean anything by it. I DID like. I liked it so much I wanted him to do it again._

"Spot. Get out." I had to further myself from the temptation that was spot conlon. He didn't move.

"SPOT. Get OUT" when I walked over to the bed where he was laying motionless I realized he had fallen asleep in the mere couple of seconds it took me to go to the table and back, and no matter how mad I had been or how tired I was I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. Even in his drunken slumber spot looked amazing. His dark hair splayed out and his face looked so serene.

_Well I guess ill just sleep in his room then._

I turned off the light in my room and closed the door as I slowly crept my way down the hall. I opened the last door and entered. Spots room wasn't any different from mine. Beside the fact that his hat was hanging from the bedpost and his clothes were all over the floor. Climbing into his bed and wrapping myself in spots sheets I feel asleep.

And that was the first night that I dreamed of Spot Conlon.

----------------------------

mmm and the romance begins!

review! i love to hear your thoughts.

thanks everybody.


End file.
